From A Different Point of View Take Two
by AlexaGeorge
Summary: My second try at an OC story! Yay! Submissions still open! *List updated again*
1. Form

Ok, this is my second try at an OC story and it will hopefully be better than my first try. :)

I will be accepting:

11 Middle section

7 Tail section

6 Others

and 5 Freighters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name (and Nicknames):

Age:

Reason on plane and in Australia (or on island as other or frieghter):

Middle, Tailie, Other, or Freighter:

Appearance:

Personality:

Friends/Enemies/Pairings:

Weaknesses:

Occupation:

Nationality: (American, French, Canadian, Australian, ect.)

Did you know any other characters (original or OCs) before getting on the plane:

Past:

Anything else?:


	2. Accepted

I've had to change some Middle section to Tail Section. Sorry if that throws you off!

AND I WILL NO LONGER BE ACCEPTING ANY MIDDLE OR TAIL SECTION SURVIVORS!!!!!!!

VERY IMPORTANT!!!! Whoever sent me Adair Westick can you send it to me again? I cannot find it ANYWHERE!!!!!!! VERY BAD!!!!!

**Middle: **

Meghan Cather~Jac Danvers

Adrian Strickland~GuitarHeroLost

Cassandra Nelson~librarygirl88

Katherine Williams~Charlotte Lewis

Samina Zaidi Turner~Elyad

Brad Donegan~Golden-Black Dragon

Jordan Lane~GuitarHeroLost

Jessie Mason~Mia lovely

Natalie Sheppard~NattAttack

Darren Freidman~Golden-Black Dragon

Corey Littleton~AlexaGeorge

-------------------------------------------------

**Tailies: **

Elizabeth Evans~Charlotte Lewis

Stephanie Edwards~BloodMoonRising

Erica McQueen~Homely

Katie Garner~librarygirl88

Alexander Wilson~boromirluv

David Abrams~PirateKnightoftheRings

Avery Morgan~Homely

-------------------------------------------------------

**Others: **

Madelyn Harper~xLostxFanaticx

Aliyah Zaidi~Elyad

Ian Lucas~boromirluv

Dominic Keynes~xLostxFanaticx

Sophie Carangi~Runs like A Girl

Grace Wade~NattAttack

Marisa Linus~Homely

Georgia Pollock~Jac Danvers

--------------------------------------------------------

**Front:**

Leah Pullin~xLostxFanaticx

-------------------------------------------------------

**Freighters:**

Payton Logan~DiorNicole

Natalya Rush~GuitarHeroLost

Robert Marshall~JimmyP

-------------------------------------------------------

**People Already On Island**

Michelle Ford~AlexaGeorge

Dragan Rush~GuitarHeroLost

Evelyn Sharpe~everysonghasanending

--------------------------------------------------------

**Children**

Christopher Davenport/Donegan

Owen Davenport/Donegan

Alice Williams

Danny Sharpe


	3. No Time Is A Good Time For Flying

**YES!!!! I'm finally finished!!!!!!!! By the way, the reason it's taken so long is that my computer deleted the whole first chapter, so I had to write it again. Grrrrr!!!!!!!! lol! But it's here now, so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters.**

**I STILL NEED 2 MORE OTHERS!! And Freighters!**

Jessie Mason sat in a small quiet table at Starbucks. She sat there, looking over her boarding pass and eating a blue-berry muffin. Her recently ordered coffee latte was still to hot, so she let it sit for a while. Her duffel bag started to vibrate, and soon after her corny ring tone 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' was playing.

Jessie reached over to fish for her cell phone, but almost screamed in agony. The muscle cramp in her arm had gotten worse. It was getting hard to move it around. Jessie quickly reached inside her bag with her other arm in search of pain killers. She promptly shuffled through her personal belongings. Clothes; gum, perfume, tooth-brush, cell phone...

BINGO! Tylenol, my new best friend.

Jessie immediately popped two pills into her mouth and washed them down with some hot coffee. Once again a sudden vibration was felt, followed by the same high pitched ring tone. The name on her phone's screen read; Mom. Jessie quickly answered.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" Jessie smiled at her mother's rapid talking. She was always a speedy talker, especially when she was multi-tasking a whole bunch of different things at the same time. The conversation was tedious. Nothing really important was said just a simple confirmation call to see if everything was going okay. After hanging up on her mother, Jessie took notice of an angry arguing couple a few tables down.

The man and woman both yelled harshly at each other. Neither seemed to care that they were attracting attention to themselves and causing a scene. What really struck Jessie the wrong way was the little girl who sat unusually silent between the two battling idiot. A unhappy frown was etched on the little girl's face. She ooked uneasy and uncomfortable sitting in the middle of her warring parents. er deep chocolate brown eyes looked up and briefly met with Jessie's lucent sea blue-green pools.

Jessie had half a mind to walk over to their table and drop kick both her parents for putting their small child through this. But in all reality, it really wasn't any of her business. Instead she settled for a sympathetic smile. She knew what it was like growing up in that type of environment, so she sympathized with the girl.

She definately knew that feeling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, Mom, I'm coming home. Yes, I'm at the airport. Flight 815. No, I didn't find him. I love you too. See you soon." 13 year old, Natalie Shephard hung the pay phone up and went to sit in the chairs while waiting for her flight. She took her ticket and looked at her seat. 29B. In the middle section. _That's not too bad._

Just then someone tripped over her feet. She looked up to see a guy with greasy blonde hair.

"Watch it!" The guy said with a southern accent before kicking her bag and walking off. She glared at his retreating figure and stuck her tongue at him.

"That's not very lady like." She heard a voice say beside her. She turned her head to see a man standing there with dark hair and a suit.

"Well, I...uh..."

"Don't worry, I understand." He said laughing and sitting beside her. "I'm not a big fan of rednecks."

Natalie laughed hesitantly but kept staring at him.

"Not very talkative are you?" he said looking at her inquisitively. "Well, I hope you don't have any more trouble with guys like that." he said before getting up and leaving.

_Bye, dad._ Natalie thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad?" Christopher asked. Brad Donegan looked down at his son.

"Yeah?"

"Why do we have to go to America?" he asked.

"Well, because your mom's sick. We need to leave so she can get better.

"I want Mommy!" Owen whined. Brad sighed and picked him up.

"It's alright, you'll see Mommy soon. I promise. We're just going to meet Auntie Madeline, okay?"

"Okay," Owen said sniffing and rubbing his eyes. Brad turned to Crissy as they got to the head of the line.

"What time does Oceanic 815 get here?" he asked.

"It should be here in 10 minutes." she said smiling. "Hey, aren't you Brad Donegan? The lead singer of Dead Aces?"

"Brad smiled back. "Yes I am. And you are?" Crissy blushed.

"Um, I'm, uh, I...I'm Crissy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Crissy." Brad said still smiling.

"Can we go now?" Chris asked with a whine.

"Oh, are these your kids?" Crissy asked looking dissappointed.

"Uh...yeah. Come on guys." Brad said picking up his stuff. When they were farther away he bent down to face them. "Ok, guys, new rule. Don't talk to daddy when daddy's talking to woman ok?"

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Just don't okay. Now. You guys want some ice cream?" Brad asked.

"ICE CREAM!" Chris and Owen yelled before running off. Brad followed them with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Claire! You know as well as I do how completely and utterly STUPID this is!"

"I know, I know, but I have to do this, Corey!" Claire said to her younger sister.

Corey sighed. "Alright, I'm done fighting with you. But I'm coming too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's go buy me a ticket." Corey said. They bought another ticket on Oceanic 815 and went to sit down next to a little boy.

"Hey, are you here by yourself?" Corey asked.

"Nah, my dad's over there." he said pointing to the phone's. They turned to see a man yelling into one of the phone's when he saw them looking he turned away and started speaking quieter.

"Who's he talking to?" Corey asked.

"Corey! Stop being so nosy!" Claire said playfully hitting her on the shoulder.

"It's okay." the little boy said. "I like talking to people."

"Walt!" Corey and Claire turned to see the boy's dad coming toward them.

"What did I just say about talking to strangers!" he said.

"Wait, it wasn't his fault. I was talking to him." Corey said quickly.

"Come on, Walt." he said turning and walking away.

"Sorry, my dad's kinda uptight sometimes." Walt said.

"Walt!"

"Bye." he said following his dad with a sad face.

"How rude." Corey said and Claire nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meghan sat at a table quietly sipping her coffee. Her boss wasn't paying attention to her, so she was happily staring off into space.

Right now she looking at the guy yelling about his dead father. It was kind of interesting. Poor guy.

"Hey. Hey! MC!" Megan snapped her head up to look at her boss.

"Stop staring off into space and get me a coffee!" Nikki said before turning away. Paulo glanced at Meghan apologetically before turning back to Nikki.

Meghan sighed and stood up. As she was walking over to the counter, two people hurried past her arguing.

"Slow down, Shan! The plane doesn't leave for 10 minutes!"

"Yes, Boone, but if I don't hurry, someone will end up messing up my dress and I'll have no time to change before the flight!" As if on que, a girl crashed into the girl, (Shan?) spilling coffee all down her dress.

As "Shan" screamed, Meghan laughed, imediately imagining Nikki in the girl's place. Oh, she would DEFINATELY pay to see that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie shouldered her duffel bag and walked out the exit, Her head sets were now in ear, coffee in one hand, and boarding pass in the other. It was probably time to start looking for her gate number. Jessie tried to navigate her way through busy halls of the airport looking for flight 815 to Los Angeles, California. People where everywhere. People coming, people going. People standing in the middle of everybodys way!

That's when she heard it. That all to familiar Cindy Lopper tune. Jessie rolled her eyes. Ugh, Mom?! What does she want now? Jessie placed her boarding pass between her teeth and used her now free hand to shuffle through her things.

Because she was so distracted with digging inside her bag for the ringing cell phone, Jessie wasn't able to see the couple standing in front of her. And before she knew what she was doing, she was crashing into the nearest unsuspecting person. The person in front of her screamed when the scorching hot coffee collided with her designer dress. Jessie mouth flew open, dropping her boarding pass onto the floor.

"Oh. My. God! I am so, so, So! Sorry." Jessie instantly dropped the now empty cup of coffee on the floor and reached into her bag for a napkin. She then promptly started to wipe at the dark brown stain on the tall blonde's white dress. Jessie was absolutely mortified. She had just unwillingly ambushed this poor woman from behind.

Shannon screamed.

"What the-" Boone turned around, only to find a petite brunette, with an even peaches and cream complexion, apologizing to Shannon perfusively. Boone curiously walked over to them to see what all the commotion was about.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Jessie felt like a complete idiot. Even worse then that really, she felt like a blind complete idiot. Boone walked over from behind Shannon to investigate the problem. He looked down at the brunette. The poor girl looked positively mortified. Even more so then his step sister, who was livid.

"I didn't see you there, honest. I-I wasn't looking where I was going." Jessie's kind attempt to clean the nasty brown stain was in vain. If anything she was just probably making things worse.

"No kidding!" Yelled Shannon, swatting away at Jessie's helping hands, as if she was some sort of annoyance. Jessie flinch at Shannon's harsh tone and dropped her hands down to her sides.

"I'm sorry..."

"You better be. Look at my dress! YOU! Ruined it!" Shannon spat out the words, as if they had a sickening taste, and narrowed her eyes at the younger woman.

"Shannon! Please. Look she didn't mean it, so just drop it. It was an accident." Boone intercepted. He was tired of dealing with his step sister's fits. The girl had apologized. That's it, end of story. There was no need for Shannon to rub the poor girl's face in it. The look in Shannon's eyes was murderous. She looked just about ready to scream bloody murder, but decided against it. Not a word was spoken between the three. That is until Shannon snatched her over priced purse off a near by chair and stomped off into the bath room to change.

Jessie remained silent. But the sheer awkwardness of the extended silence was driving her mad. "Look... I really am sorry for causing such a scene. It's just that, I was drinking my coffee- then my mother calls. And I'm all like, oh my gosh?! What am I going to do? I couldn't possibly answer the phone with both my hands busy. I'm not some sort of weirdo octopus lady. I mean, I didn't see her there, not that I was looking in the first place. Which I should have been. Right? Right. So then I was walking... " Jessie fumbled through her explanation awkwardly.

Boone smiled down at her. It was funny really. He had only known this girl for a total of 2 minutes, and already he found her wildly amusing. She was like this tiny, tightly nit ball of pure energy. She also had this gift to turn simple explanations into long complicated stories. He wondered if she had noticed that she has just spontaneously burst into a circular like conversations with herself.

Boone's face broke into a full grin, but then felt guilty about it and tried to fix it. He tried to suppress the amused smirk that sneaked it's way onto his lips, but fail miserably. _She is too cute. _he thought.

Jessie rambled on and on for a good 4 minutes.

Boone's smile widened, when Jessie finally realized what she was doing. The small brunette blushed fiercely, before meeting his sharp blue eyes. The look that she was met with was slightly unnerving and uncomfortable.

"How about I replace that coffee?" Boone asked. Jessie's eyes went wide with shock Shaking her head, Jessie said, "What? No, really you don't have to do that." Boone looked down at her and tried not to smile, saying,"I know, but want to, really." Jessie smiled wryly, looking into his eyes. "Okay"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra waited patiently for her best friend to come out of the bathroom. When she finally did Cassandra pulled her over to a table.

"How ya doing, Bug?" she asked. Katie glanced at her.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look really pale. Maybe we should catch another flight."

"No, really, Cass, I'm fine. Anyway, I've had about enough of this place, I want to go home." Cassandra looked at her and sighed. Then she looked at the tickets.

"No!"

"What?" Katie asked.

"They mixed up our tickets! Now I'm in the middle section and you're in the tail!" She said glaring at the tickets.

"It's alright Cass..."

"No, it's not alright! They should have been more careful!" Cassandra went on for a few more minutes while Katie sat there looking at the floor. Cassandra only stopped talking when they heard someone screaming about her ruined dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Samina Zaidi Turner walked through the airport, she couldn't help thinking about her mom. Why couldn't she find her? This was torture. Really. Having someone tell you you're adopted, tell you where you can find your mom, and then not finding your mom? Yeah, torture. Ok, so she had forced them to tell her. But they should have told her before! Like when she was, i dunno, 2 or 3? Not wait for her to force it out of you at 18!

Anyway, back to the airport. So Sam was walking through the airport when she ran into a girl about her own age, who fell.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam said at once, helping her up.

"No problem!" The girl said in a cheerful voice. She brushed herself off.

"I'm Leah!" the girl said holding out her hand.

"Samina." she replied shaking it. Sam noticed that Leah looked really sick. She was incredibly skinny and pale with dark circles under her eyes. But she seemed cheerful enough.

They sat down and talked for awhile about random things. (They got into a debate about which band is better, Drive Shaft or Dead Aces. Leah: But Drive Shaft is so cool and has great songs! Sam: Yeah, but the lead singer of Dead Aces is hot! Leah: You got me there!)

_"Oceanic Flight 815 is now boarding."_ the speaker said.

"Oh, that's my flight!" Leah said jumping up.

"Really? Mine too!" Samina watched Leah's face light up. Leah grabbed her bag and then Sam's arm and started pulling her toward the loading bay, with Sam laughing behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Natalie walked toward where her plane was boarding, she thought about what had just happened. She had come to Australia to find her father, and when she finally met him, she couldn't even tell him. Life sucks.

She handed her ticket to the flight attedendant and headed to her seat. When she got there her eyes widened. No way.

"Hello again." Jack said smiling. The girl smiled back, shyly.

"Hi," she said quietly sitting down. _Why does she look so familiar?_ Jack wondered at the same time Natalie was thinking, _What. The. Heck._

"What was your name again?" Jack asked.

"Um, Natalie." she answered.

"Do you fly often?" he said seeing the panicked look on her face (which was really more because of him, than because of the plane.)

"No, not really."

"Well, don't worry. You're safe with me." he told her smiling. She smiled back trying to think of a way to tell him that she was his daughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MC!" Nikki yelled.

"Yes?"

"Make sure all of my bags are here!" Meghan inwardly groaned and counted the bags.

"You're missing that black case." she reported

"What?!" Nikki said looking frantic.

_What's the big deal? _Meghan thought. _It's just a breifcase!_

"Go find the it!" Nikki yelled at her. She nodded professionally but scowled when she turned away. She walked back to the table they had been sitting at, but the case wasn't there.

Looking around, she saw a blonde guy walking away with a black breifcase. She hurried over.

"Excuse me? I think that's my breifcase." She said pointing to it.

"Well, then you thought wrong, cause this is mine." He said in an annoying southern accent.

"Can I just look at it?" She asked, ignoring his rudeness. She got it all the time from Nikki.

"No!" He said moving the case away from her.

"I could just call security." She said. He glared at her.

"Alright, take your stupid bag. I don't want it anyway." he said throwing it at her. She caught it and turned away. She was about to walk bak to Paulo and Nikki, when a paper caught her eye. She looked at the table and saw a picture of Zuckerman lying dead in his house. She gasped. _Zuckerman's dead?_ she thought?_ That really sucks!_

"MC!" Nikki yelled at her. She turned and walked over to them.

"What took so long?" Nikki asked, grabbing the breifcase. She turned away before Meghan could answer.

_I hate my job._ Meghan thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Owen sat, happily eating their ice creams, finally quiet. Brad was sitting watching some of the girls in the airport.

_That one's pretty cute._ He thought looking at a girl with curly blonde hair and dark, almost black, brown eyes.

Just then two girls walked by. They looked like twins, except that one was very heavily pregnant. He immediately thought back to the dreams he'd been having.

_A beautiful young pregnant girl sat on the beach looking out at the water, her blonde hair blowing in the wind._

Just then, the girl looked over at him. He quickly looked away.

After a few minutes he looked back up and the girls were gone.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Chris asked having just finished his ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Chris. You done yet, Owen?"

"No!" Owen said licking his sticky fingers.

"I think you are!" Brad said laughing and picking up his little son, he started walking to the plane.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"That guy is staring at you." Corey told her sister. Claire turned around. Sure enough, a man was sitting looking straight at her, but he quickly looked down.

"Hmmmm...maybe you've got an admirer, Claire!" Corey said laughing.

"Right, a pregnant girl with an admirer. I don't think so. You might though." She said looking over at a blonde guy staring at Corey. Corey rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Guys flirt with me _all_ the time. It's _so_ annoying! And I don't think there's a guy on this planet that I would like back. Love is definately not for me. And guys always try to show you how tough they are and impress you. Can't there be simple, cute guys, who are funny and are actually able to make _me_ laugh? And I also don't think there's a guy on this planet that _can _make me laugh! There are _no _funny guys!" Corey ranted.

Claire laughed quietly at her sister and shook her head. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet a guy that can make you laugh. It might just come together."

"Yeah, right." She answered. Then she got an evil gleam in her eye.

"What?" Claire asked. Corey's smile got wider. "What?!"

"Come on." Corey said dragging her towards a huge group of people. As they got closer, the group split in two, making a path for them.

Corey laughed uncontrollably, while Claire's cheeks burned. "Wow! I bet a pregnant woman could split the Red Sea!"

"Corey!" Claire hissed, her face still red. Corey calmed down and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." she said. "Alright, let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Jordan thought running toward the loading bay. He couldn't believe he'd slept in!

_I wish I'd just gone with Jake, Kalub, and Matt. _he thought. He ran up to the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the plane's not boarding anymore." she said to him.

"What? But, I really need to get home!" Jordan said. Just then a fat guy ran up behind him.

"Hey! I need on that plane!" the guy said quickly.

"Wait, I can pay! I have money! Here!" he said handing her hundred dollar bills. She looked at them and let him go through.

"Wait, what? That's not fair!" Jordan said glaring at the fat man. The man turned around.

"Let my friend here in too, please." She nodded and let Jordan through.

"Thanks." Jordan muttered pushing past him.

**Ok, hope you liked it! Lots of mentions of Jessie's famous coffee spill! lol! By the way, both Jessie scenes were written by Mia lovely. Yay for you! Anyone else can send in a scene for their characters if they like! I'll use my favorite ones. Mia, I'm sorry I couldn't use all of the scenes you gave me! I might use them in flashbacks! :)**

**Ok, everyone, please go look at my poll on my profile about flashbacks! Could really use the help! lol!**

**And again, Whoever sent me Adair Westick, can you PLEASE send it again, because I still can't find the information!**

**Ok, this is really random, but I'm bored, so I decided to make a video about this OC story. But I need actors for each of the characters. So if there is an actor you'd like me to use, please tell me! :) If I don't have an actor for you, I will try to find one myself, and if I can't find one, they won't get to be in the video. Ok, thanks!**

**~Lexi~**

**P.S. To all of the people who do not have a pairing, I'd really like someone with Jack and Sawyer, or anyone else you'd like. Anyone? Huh? Anyone? And I have a list of people who don't have pairings at the bottom of the accepted characters list. Check it out!**


	4. What You Get For Booking A Doomed Plane

**Ok, this was much longer before, but since my computer deleted it, I decided to be lazy, and please don't be mad at me! Ok, this my really, REALLY short second chapter.**

The plane started to shake.

The seatbelt sign flashed on.

Darren strapped his seatbelt on.

So did David.

The oxygen masks fell down.

Samina strapped hers on.

So did Elizabeth.

Corey grapped Claire's hand.

Brad pulled Chris and Owen close to him.

Leah shut her eyes tight.

Natalie panicked as Jack tryed to calm her.

Cassandra also panicked.

Adrian blacked out.

Jessie screamed.

Erica also screamed.

So did stephanie.

Avery ran out of the bathroom.

Katie stared ahead with wide eyes.

Katherine grabbed Alice to her.

Meghan blacked out.

A suitcase fell and hit Jordan on the head.

And the plane split apart.


	5. Stuck in the Middle of Craphole Island

**Hey, sorry this took so long! Hope ya'll enjoy it! This includes all of the Middle Section Survivors. Sorry if some of ya'll didn't get much time in here!**

Adrian woke up in the middle of the jungle. It was dead quiet. He started to sit up and gasped at the pain in his side. Glancing down at the pool of blood by his side, he cringed and looked away. He slowly got to his feet and started walking through the jungle. A little ways from where he woke up, he found a little girl crying.

She looked up as he bent down.

"I can't find my mommy!" she said, sobbing. He looked at her sadly.

"I'll help you." he said reaching out his hand. She took it and he gave her a piggyback ride to the beach. When they got there he heard the screams everyone. People calling for their loved ones.

"Alice! Alice!" Katherine screamed.

"Who's Alice?" A man standing near her asked.

"My daughter! Please, help me!" She cried out again. "Alice!"

Just then a man came out of the jungle carrying a little girl on his back.

"Alice!" Katherine screamed, running towards her daughter. Grabbing Alice off of the man's back she hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" she cried to the man.

"No problem." Adrian said. The pain in his side came back and he sat down quickly.

"Are you alright?" Katherine asked worried.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." He said giving her a smile. She nodded and turned back to her daughter.

"Oh, baby, are you all right?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, Mommy," Alice said giving her mother a huge hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help me! Please, somebody help me!" Darren turned to see a man stuck under part of the plane. He rushed over at the same time as another man. They tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy.

"Hey, we need some help over here!" The other guy yelled. Darren ran over to where a bald man was sitting.

"Hey, can we have some help?" The bald man nodded and stood up. They ran over and the two of them, the first guy, and two other people pulled it off. The man's leg was bloody and gory and Darren gagged.

The first man started wrapping the guys leg. Darren decided it was time for him to go. Walking a little ways away, a young hispanic woman ran up to him.

"Hey, can you help me? This guy isn't waking up, and I don't know if he's dead, or knocked out, or what. I think he got hit on the head with a suitcase or something. You know they shouldn't put heavy stuff above people's heads, that's just stupid. Anyway, his head is bleeding and he won't wake up, and I don't know what to do and I'm not a doctor or anything, I mean who could see me as a doctor anyway? I'm no good at medical stuff. But anyway, I need some help, so can you help me?" She said in one breath.

"Ok, I didn't understand half of that, but I'll try to help." She nodded and started runnig. Darren chased after her and they stopped in front of a man who's head was bleeding.

"Ok, um...I guess we need to stop the bleeding or something?" He said uncertainly. She nodded and grabbed a suitcase. She pulled out the first thing she found which happened to be women's underwear. Darren blushed.

"Um, could you ge something else?" he said looking at the underwear.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry, I'm not really thinking, I mean what guy wants to see that, what was your name again?" She asked pulling out a white t-shirt. He pressed it against the guy's head.

"Darren." he answered.

"Hi, Darren. I'm Cassandra. Nice to meet you." She said quickly.

"Do you always talk this fast?" She was about to answer when something fell out of the hurt man's pocket. Cassandra picked it up quickly.

"It's his driver's licence. It says his name is Jordan Lane." She said. Turning to Jordan she said. "You're having a really bad day, aren't you Jordan?"

------------------------------------------------

"Chris! Chris! Owen!" Brad yelled running around trying to find his sons.

"Hey, you!" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a man crouched down next the pregnant girl from the airport.

"Can you watch her?" the man asked.

_Well, I guess Chris and Owen will find me. Wait, no I'm their father, I need to be with them. Well, I can't leave a pregnant girl by herself. No, I need to find them._

"Sure" Brad said out loud and mentally slapped himself.

"Thanks. Take her to a safe place. If you need me, shout." the man said. He started running off.

"Wait! What's your name?" Brad yelled.

"Jack!"

Brad turned to the pregnant woman as Jack ran off. He helped her get to what he thought was a safe place and sat down.

"Daddy!" he heard before Owen came rushing into his arms.

"Owen! Are you alright?" Just then Owen saw the pregnant girl.

"Oh. Sorry, daddy." he said in a small voice walking away. Brad grabbed him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You said not to bother you when you were talking to girls. I dunno why. Girls are icky." Owen said making a face. Brad laughed and pulled Owen into his lap.

"Oh, he's so cute!" The girl said.

"Thanks, um..."

"Claire."

"Brad. Thanks, I think so too."

------------------------------------------------

Jack ran over to where the young man was giving a woman CPR. There was a girl sitting next to them, who he recognized as Natalie.

"Hey, you're not doing that right." he told the man.

"What?"

"Her head's tilted to far forward, you're breathing into her stomach, not her lungs."

"Look, I'm a certified lifegaurd, I know what I'm doing." Boone said.

"Then they should take away your certificate."

"No, I'm doing it right!." Boone insisted.

"Maybe you should just listen to him!" Natalie told Boone, panicking.

"Alright." He moved over and let Jack take over.

"Maybe, you should do one of those things where they put a pen in the person's throat?" Boone asked.

"Yeah...Yeah, good idea, go find me a pen." Boone nodded and ran off.

"Is that really going to work?" Natalie asked.

"Probably not." he said before he started CPR. The woman woke up, but just then Natalie heard a blonde girl scream "CLAIRE! MOVE!" Looking over she saw that the wing was about to fall on three people.

"Get them out of there!" She shrieked.

----------------------------------------------------

"CLAIRE! MOVE!"

"Get them out of there!"

Brad looked up and saw the plane wing start to fall. He quickly grabbed Owen and pulled Claire away. They all went flying forward as the wing hit the ground.

The first girl to scream at them ran over to them and threw her arms around Claire.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared me to death!" Claire nodded tears streaming down her face hugging her sister.

------------------------------------------------

Adrian was glad that everything had settled down at last. _Now if only I could stop this bleeding._ he thought, referring to the gash in his side. Just as he thought it a girl walked by in the woods.

"Hey! Excuse me! Hey! Can I have some help please?" he asked. The girl turned.

"What do you need help with?" she asked, seeming kind of dazed. He pointed to his side.

Looking at the man's side, Kate gagged and turned away.

"Please, I really need this sewn up! Do you think you could find a...a sewing kit or...or something?"

"You want me to sew it up?" she asked growing paler by the second.

"Yes, please. Can you help?" he asked with pleading eyes. She looked at him for a second.

"Yes. Yes, of course I can help." she said before going to look for some thread.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jessie woke up screaming. All around her was destruction and debis. Moving her arm she cried out in pain. _Oh, man this sucks. _She thought. Turning to the side she found her bag.

Grabbing it she started digging through it until she found her Tylenol.

"That's not going to take the pain away." A voice behind her said.

Jessie turned around to see a tall man standing there. "Well, a girl can try." she said then paused, "Dr. Shepherd?" she asked.

Jack frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Jessie nods relieved to have a familiar face. "Uh huh. Jessie Mason, from New York City. We met at the Hospital for Special Surgery, remember? Broken femer bone, about 4 years back." _Please, please remember me!_

Jack thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember you! You were one of my patients from HSS from when I was temperarily transferred to New York." He said smiling at her.

Jessie beamed. Then she shrieked from the pain in her arm. "Ow! Stupid muscle cramp!"

"You should really let me take a look at that." Jack said.

"Be my guest." She said as he took her arm.

He examined her arm and frowned. "Jessie, this isn't a muscle cramp. You tore a ligament."

"The what? With the what, what, what?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. He reached in his bag and took out one of his button down shirts.

"Here" Jack tied the shirt around Jessie's neck and arm like a sling. "Take these if the pain gets really unbearable." he said handing her an unlabled bottle.

Jessie looked at them. "But I have Tylenol."

Jack laughed. "Trust me. These work a lot better. That way you don't have to down a whole bottle of Tylenol. Doctor proscribed." Jessie smiled.

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, dude, have you gotten any food yet?" Hurley asked. Meghan turned around.

"Oh, thanks! I'm starving! I haven't eaten since last night!" she said happily taking the package.

"Well, if you want any more, we've got plenty." he said blushing.

"Oh, no, I'm fine! Really!" Meghan said quickly. She didn't want to steal from the other passengers.

"K, later dude." Hurley said before walking off.

Right when Meghan had opened her package, Hurley came back and gave her another one. He hurried away before she could argue. She sat there confused for a minute, but laughed when he turned back and blushed.

------------------------------------------------

"Heard you were looking for a blanket." Corey heard a voice behind her say. She turned around to see a blonde guy holding his blanket out to her. She shook her head.

"No, you can keep yours, I'm fine."

"No, I insist. I will not stand here keeping myself warm, and let a young lady sit there freezing." He said with a determined face then grinned at her. Corey laughed and took the blanket.

"Thanks." she said smiling. She sat looking at the fire for a while, then turned around to see the man pacing around a little.

"You can sit down, you know." she said. He smiled and sat down rubbing his hands together next to the fire.

"So, first plane crash?" he asked. She laughed.

"What gave it away?"

"Well you can always spot the newbies." he said.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked.

"What gave it away?" he asked with an innocent smile. She laughed again. Wow, she wasn't usually this nice when guys hit on her. Must be the cold.

Speaking of cold she noticed him shivering, but obviously trying to hide it.

"Are you sure you don't want the blanket back?" she asked.

"No! It's fine, really! I'm not cold!" He said. Just then his teeth started chattering. Corey laughed. She put half of the blanket on him.

"We can share." she said. He looked at her.

"Are you like this with all guys?" he asked.

"Actually you're the first. I usually just threaten to knock their teeth out if they don't get out of my way."

He looked a little confused at first, then scared, then looked at the blanket, then looked back up with a smile on his face. Corey laughed.

"And the funniest thing about that is that I'm usually in uniform when I tell them, and I'm a doctor." At that he laughed again and Corey decided she liked his laugh. Wait, what? Why would she think that? She suddenly stood up very quickly.

"Umm, I'm sorry I have to go find my sister." she said.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked before she could hurry off.

"Corey."

"I'm Charlie."

She nodded before hurrying off to find Claire. When she got over to Claire and Brad, Claire turned and grinned at her.

"Now what was I saying in the airport?"

"This has nothing to do with that! I was just trying to be nice."

"Mmm hmm, right." Claire said smiling and turning back to Brad. Corey glared at the back of her head. _This has nothing to do with that, I don't even like that guy at all. He's just another guy who thinks he has a better shot at me than anyone else. Well, I won't give him that satisfaction. _She thought staring into the fire.

------------------------------------------------

A few of the passengers had decided to take turns watching Jordan, who was still unconscious. Right now it was the Katherine and Samina. Alice was playing nearby. After a few minutes a man came up to them.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I look over his wounds?" he asked.

"Are you a doctor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, something like that." he said smiling.

"Go ahead." Katherine said, preoccupied with her daughter.

The man bent down and started looking at the head wound.

"I'm Ethan by the way." he said smiling. They smilied back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Another man said storming over.

"Wha..."

"The way you're holding his head could do more damage than it could help!"

"Hey, I was just..."

"Just what, trying to kill the guy?" Ethan looked completely shocked.

"Ummm....who are you?" he asked.

"Dr. Donald Menteur. I graduated high school when I was 10, finished med school at 13, and have been working for the Johns Hopkins Hospital (which happens to be the best hospital in the States) since I was 15. I think I know more about this than you do."

"Well, you don't have to be such a jerk about it." Samina said.

"What do you know, you little brat?" he said glaring at her.

"B*st*rd." Ethan muttered.

"What'd you just say?" Donald asked glaring at him.

"You heard me!"

They stopped arguing as they heard a groan.

"Ugh, where am I?" Jordan asked attempting to sit up.

"You're stranded on a frickin' beach in the middle of Craphole Island." Donald said.

**So what did ya'll think? Good? Bad? Incredibly Terrific? Horribly Stupid? Ect. Ect. :D**

**Sorry to everyone who didn't get much screen time!**


	6. Avery Morgan

**Hey, guys! You know almost everyone who reviewed the last chapter commented on Donald. He's apparently a very popular character! lol! Also, I'm a complete idiot and forgot to put the flashbacks in the last chapter! So I'm going to put Natalie's flashbacks in the next chapter. Ok, here's the Tailies!**

**Centric: Avery**

Stephanie woke up in freezing cold water. She realized that she wasn't too far from the shore and quickly swam towards it. Pushing her black hair out of her eyes, she looked around the beach to see the chaos of people running around trying to help people.

Looking around she heard a little boy screaming "Emma!" She looked into the water and saw a little girl lying face down in the ocean. She quickly swam out to get her.

"Hey, I need help! Please!" she screamed. A hispanic woman and brown haired man ran over to her. The hispanic woman started giving Emma CPR.

"Do you know her?" the man, Alexander, asked.

"No" Stephanie answered. "I just found her in the water."

"Emma!" They both turned to see a little boy running over. Alexander stood up and took him by the arm.

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine." he said soothingly, leading him away. Stephanie watched the hispanic woman until Emma finally spit up the water.

"Where's my mom?" she asked.

"I don't know." Ana Luca answered.

"She was supposed to meet us in LA." Emma told them. Stephanie sighed.

"We're not there yet."

-------------------------------------------

_"A kindergarten teacher?" Avery's mother stared at her._

_"Yeah, Mom. A kindergarten teacher."_

_"Avery, out of everything you could be, you want to be a kindergarten teacher?"_

_"What's wrong with that?"_

_"Avery, I would think this would be the LAST thing you would want to be! After what happened..."_

_"What happened was a long time ago, Mom." Avery's mother looked at her daughter._

_"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret." Avery smiled and took her mother's hand._

_"I won't regret it. Trust me."_

_-------------------------------------------_

"Excuse me?" Avery turned around to look at the big Nigerian man.

"Yes?"

"Would you look after the children?" he asked her. She looked at the two little kids he was holding. She looked at him questioningly.

"I have something I must do." he explained.

"Sure. Sure, of course I'll watch them." Avery told him.

"Stay with this nice woman." he told the children. "I'll be right back."

The two kids sat by Avery, and she gave them a small smile. She watched Eko go into the ocean and start to pull out the dead bodies. She looked away.

"What are your names?" she asked them.

"I'm Emma and this is my brother Zach." Emma told her.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Avery."

-------------------------------------------

"Is it bad? It's bad isn't it?" Elizabeth was getting SO annoyed with this jackass! The girl next to her was looking at his leg and was telling him a story about when she broke her leg skiing. At the very end she snapped his leg in place and he passed out.

Elizabeth was just glad to have him shut up.

"You a doctor?" She asked.

"One year of med school before I dropped out. I'm a clinical psychologist." the woman answered.

"So you're a shrink?" Elizabeth said in disgust.

"You could say that." she said laughing. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"What a coincidence. So is mine." she smiled. "I'm Libby."

"Hey! I need some help! There's somebody in the jungle! He's alive!" A man said running out of the woods. Elizabeth and four others ran after him.

---------------------------------------------------

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello. Is this Miss. Avery Morgan?"_

_"Yes. Who is this?"_

_"My name is Cheryl Hines. I'm with the City View Hospital in Los Angelos, California."_

_"What? Is everything, ok?" Avery asked panicking._

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother as been diagnosed with Leukemia." Avery felt a pang of sorrow, but she didn't shed a tear._

_--------------------------------------------------_

When they got there Goodwin, Ana Lucia, and Alexander went to one side, while Elizabeth, Katie, and Erica went to the other. There were two people up in the tree.

"We should, uh, we should climb up there, right?" Erica asked.

"No, wait." Elizabeth said. "What's your name?" she called up to them.

"Bernard!" the older man said.

"Is the guy next to you alive?" Ana Lucia asked.

"Yeah! He's breathing!"

"Alright, Bernard, can you try to wake him up?" Bernard shook the man.

"What? Ahhh!!!" the man said waking up. "How did I get up here?"

"HEY!" Alexander yelled. "Calm down!" The man stopped screaming.

"Unbuckle your seatbelts and hold on to the branch above you." Ana Lucia called. The second man did what she said.

"I can't do this!" Bernard called down.

"Focus, Bernard!" Elizabeth yelled up. Bernard slowly grabbed the branch just as the seats fell. The people on one side scattered and the seats fell right where Katie had been standing.

Being guided the two men finally made it to the ground.

"What's your name?" Erica asked.

"David."

-------------------------------------------------

"Goodwin, right?" Goodwin looked up to see two girls standing over him.

"Yeah."

"How did you know that Bernard and David were in the tree?" Avery asked.

"I heard the screaming." he answered simply.

"From the beach?" Erica asked.

"No. I landed in the jungle too. I heard them screaming and went to get help." They seemed satisfied with that answer.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked.

"Building a signal fire."

"What are you, a boy scout?" Avery asked.

"The grown up version. I'm in the Peace Corps."

"They still have that?"

"I'm just happy someone your age knows what that is." Goodwin grinned. "What were your names again?" he asked.

"I'm Avery."

"I'm Erica."

"Nice to meet you both."

---------------------------------------------

_'I really hope this works.' Avery thought walking into the airport._

_She was heading to LA to see if her bone marrow matched her mother's. If it did, her mother would be okay._

_"Ugh." she said sitting at the bar._

_"Bad day?" she heard a woman ask._

_"You could say that." she answered._

_"I'm sure it'll turn out alright." the hispanic woman smiled before turning to a man that had just sat down._

_-------------------------------------------_

Katie walked over to the Nigerian man.

"Excuse me? You were the one who pulled the bodies out of the water, right?" he nodded.

"Did you find a hispanic girl, about my age?" Katie asked.

"No."

"I can't find my best friend." Katie said.

"I will pray for her." Eko said and Katie smiled.

"Where are the rescue planes?" she muttered looking up.

"I will pray for them too."

**Wow, I got this up way faster than usual! Yay! I'm sorry, but we probably won't be seeing the tailies for a while. But don't worry! They'll show up eventually! lol! :D**

**Sorry, the flashbacks weren't very good. :(**


	7. Natalie Shepherd

**Hey guys, next chapter is up! Since I forgot the flashbacks in the first chapter, I'm putting Natalie's here, and doing an Other flashback later. Now, on to the Others!**

**Centric: Natalie**

"Look, I still think that you should have invited Ben!" Madelyn said.

"Aren't you the one who's been avoiding Ben for two weeks?" Sophie challenged.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Madelyn asked blushing. Just then they felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" Grace asked standing up.

"Come on." Juliet said setting her book down. Grace, Sophie, and Madelyn quickly followed. They stood outside and watched a plane split apart into three pieces.

"Goodwin! Did you see where the tail section landed? Good. Go to it and pretend to be a passenger. Ethan, the fuselage. Go, now." They both ran off.

Ben walked up to Dominic. "Go with Ethan and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," he muttered.

"No problem." Dom answered before running after him.

-------------------------------------------------

_"Honey, please sit down." A young Natalie Shepherd sat down timidly on the family sofa._

_"Yes, Marilyn?"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Why not? Your not my mother." Natalie watched as her mother started to cry and started to feel guilty. Her father wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders._

_"Natalie, we want to tell you about your parents." Natalie sat up immediately._

_"Are you serious?" she asked hopeful. Her father nodded._

_"Your mother's name was Charlotte. She died a year after you were born." Natalie's hopes deflated._

_"She's dead?" she whispered. "What about my father?" she asked looking up._

_"His name is Jack Shepherd." her father said giving her a picture. "He doesn't even know you were born."_

_Natalie stared at the good, honest face in the picture. "I want to find him." she said looking up._

_"What?" her mother asked staring at Natalie._

_"I want to find him, where is he?" she asked with a louder and more determined voice._

_Her parents looked at eachother._

_"Australia."_

-------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think about that plane crash?" Grace asked.

"I dunno. I hope the people are okay." Marisa said.

Sophie shook her head. "A crash like that? I don't think so."

"You never know." Madelyn said.

The five of them argued on whether they survived for a while but soon got bored.

"Hey, dad." Marisa said as Ben walked by. He smiled.

"Hello, Marisa. Be home in time for dinner alright." He started to walk away, but first gave Madelyn a quick smile. Grace smirked and glanced at Madelyn. She looked embarresed and a little sad at the same time.

"What's up Madelyn?" Grace asked.

"Hmm? Nothing, nothing. I'll be back in a minute alright." Madelyn got up and followed after Ben.

"Ugh, I don't know why she likes my dad so much, she's way to nice for him." Marisa said.

"He's not all bad." Sophie told her.

"Yeah, I guess he's kind of cute in his own way. Nothing compared to Richard though." Grace added.

"WHAT?!" Sophie said whipping her head around.

"Oh, lighten up, it's not like you two actually have anything."

"So what? It's not like you do either!"

Marisa rolled her eyes and left the familiar conversation. _Maybe I'll go take some pictures of the crash._

-------------------------------------------------

"Ben?" Ben turned to look at Madelyn.

"You're talking to me now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, well, uh, I..."

"It's ok, Maddie, I don't blame you."

"Ben." she said again more urgently.

"Yes?"

"Is it true?" Madelyn asked with pleading eyes.

"Is what true?"

"That...that you're dying." Ben sighed.

"Who told you?"

"Juliet. So it is true then?"

"Yes. Yes, it's true." Ben said. Madelyn had never seen him look so helpless. Her eyes started watering and she turned away before he could see.

-------------------------------------------------

_Natalie had finally found him. Her father. She had passed him on the way to her hotel and had recognized him immediately. She took the picture out of her pocket to make sure. Yep, it was definately him._

_She followed him to another hotel and up to one of the hotel rooms. Listening outside the door she heard a conversation about Jack's father. Her grandfather. Would she get to meet her granfather._

_She heard something about a rental car and a wallet, then hurried away as she heard footsteps coming towards the door._

-------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing, Ian?" Aliyah asked. She had just caught the man sneaking out of camp.

"I was just taking a walk." he answered.

"And it just happens to be the direction of the tail section?" Ian sighed.

"What do you want Aliyah?"

"I want you to listen to Ben and not go to the plane."

"Why do I have to listen to Ben? He's not fit to be a leader!" Aliyah took out her gun and aimed it at him.

"Say that again." She warned.

"Oh, right, you're Ben's "best friend" right? Well, hate to break it to you, but I think he has the hots for Juliet." Aliyah punched him in the face.

"I don't think of him that way, and you know it!"

"What's going on?" They turned to see Marisa Linus looking at them.

"Nothing Marisa. Let's go find your dad." Aliyah turned and gave a look to Ian that said 'Don't you even think about leaving'.

-------------------------------------------------

_No! She'd lost him! She couldn't believe she'd lost him! She followed him for almost two weeks and then he just disappears!_

_"This sucks." She said to herself. She quickly pulled out her cell phone._

_"Hello?" she heard on the other end._

_"Hi, Mom?"_

_"Natalie! Oh, baby, are you alright? Are you coming home?"_

_"I lost him Mom. I had him right here and I lost him!"_

_"It's ok, Natalie. Just come on home and we can find him again."_

_"Alright. alright, I'm coming home."_

_"I love you, Natalie."_

_"Love you too, Mom."_

-------------------------------------------------

"Ethan, wait up!" Dominic yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I'm coming too."

"I don't need any help." Ethan said.

"Ben's orders." Ethan glared and walked away. Dominic sighed and followed after him. When they were getting closer to the beach Ethan ran on just as a piece of paper went flying by Dom. He grabbed it and looked. _The manifest? This could come in handy. _He glanced through the names and grinned when he saw a name. _Perfect._ he thought before running on.

**Heyas! Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to vote for the next flashback!**


	8. Samina Zaidi Turner

**Wow, this is going way faster than I thought it would! Of course, I'm on spring break, so I have lots of time!**

**Centric: Samina**

"I think we should go find the cockpit."

Kate turned around. "What?"

"You said you saw smoke in the jungle. That's probably where the cockpit is. If the tranciever is there, than we can call for help." Adrian told her.

"Alright, I'm coming with you then." Kate said.

"Never said you couldn't." Adrian said grinning. Kate grinned back.

"I think we should also ask Jack. A doctor could be useful. Especially with that...thing we heard." Kate said. Adrian agreed.

-------------------------------------------

_"Is it here yet?" Samantha asked her mother impatiently._

_"Hold on a minute Samantha. Yes, it's here."_

_"Really?" Samantha asked excited. Her mother handed her the envelope. Samantha took a deep breath and opened it. Inside she found a picture of a woman with dark skin who looked just like her._

_"Aliyah Zaidi." she read out loud. "So this is my mother."_

_--------------------------------------------_

Jack and Donald had been trying to help the man with a shrapnel in his side since sunrise. Samina was talking to Jordan when Adrian and Kate walked over to them.

"Hey, Jack! We're going to the cockpit! Want to come?" Adrian asked.

"Sure, just a second." Jack turned around. "You want to come?" he asked Donald.

"You want me to go into the jungle to get eaten by that monster thing? No freakin' way man." Donald said.

"Thank you." Adrian said putting his hands together and looking up at the sky. Donald glared at him.

"Can I come?" Samina asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jack said.

"A kid going off into the jungle? Yeah, right, that's just stupid."

"Shut up Donald." Kate said.

"Please call me Donny." he said smirking. They ignored him.

"I think we should let her come." Adrian said.

"Exactly." Samina said smiling at him.

"Alright, you can come." Jack said. They all walked off and Donald watched them go.

"Idiots." he muttered.

--------------------------------------

About ten minutes later they were all packed up and ready to go. Charlie had joined them and Jack had asked Natalie and Jessie to talk to Jordan. Donald or Donny or whatever the heck he wanted to be called, wouldn't be great company.

They headed off into the jungle and walked in silence for a while. Charlie finally started humming to break the silence.

"DriveShaft?" Sam asked.

"Huh?"

"The song. Is that 'You All Everybody' by DriveShaft?"

Charlie broke into a grin. "You listen to DriveShaft?"

"Yeah, I love them."

"I play bass." Sam stared.

"You're in DriveShaft?" she asked. Kate turned around.

"He's in DriveShaft?" Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, I'm Charlie." Adrian turned around.

"What's going on?"

"Have you ever heard of DriveShaft?" Kate asked.

"_You all everybody! You all everybody!_" Charlie sang.

"No, sorry."

"Oh. Well, uh, that's alright mate. I should give you a CD when we get back home." he said clearly disappointed.

"I think you guys are great." Samina said giving him a smile.

----------------------------------------

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Samantha?" her mother, Hannah asked her._

_"It's Samina now, Mom. And yes, I want to. I really do."_

_"Traveling by yourself is a big deal, Sam, and you won't even have anyone there to meet you."_

_"I'll be fine. Once I find my birth mother, I'll come home." Hannah gave her daughter a hug._

_"I just want you to be safe."_

_"I know. I'll see you later, Mom._

_------------------------------------------_

"Hey, Jordan how are you doing?" Natalie asked. Jordan groaned in response.

"Not great, huh?" she said.

"So Jordan, what were you doing on the plane?" Jessie asked.

"Um, my memories kind of fuzzy, but I think it had something to do with an old man." Jessie and Natalie looked at eachother.

"Ok, that clears things up!" Natalie said sarcastically.

"I was at a gymnastics competition." Jessie told them.

"Did you win anything?" Natalie asked.

"3 gold medals!" Jessie said proudly.

"Gold metals, whoop dee doo." They heard behind them.

"What do you want Donald?" Jessie asked, fed up with the creep.

"Donny. And I wanted to know why the heck you are all talking about why you were on the plane."

"Alright, then why were you on the plane, Donny?" Natalie asked.

"I was going home to tell everyone about one of the greatest discoveries in medical history." Donny said puffing his chest out.

"Whatever." Natalie and Jessie said at the same time. Donny looked extremely p*ssed right about then.

"What about you Natalie?" Jordan asked.

"What?"

"Why were you on the plane?"

Natalie looked down. "I was looking for something."

"Did you find it?" Jessie asked.

"In a way." Natalie said looking up at her. Natalie had to admit she was a little jealous of Jessie. She and Jack had acted like best friends earlier and she could barely even talk to him. Her own father!

"Are you ok?" Jordan asked seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah. Fine." she said flashing him a smile.

"Jack said not to let Jordan go asleep, right?" Jessie asked Natalie.

"Right. In case he has a concussion."

"Well, this should keep him awake." she said and jumped on Donny's back. "Giddyup!" Donny completely freaked out and started running around trying to throw her off but she held on tight.

"What the heck is going on?" Darren asked staring at them. A crowd of people started gathering around. Natalie was cracking up and Jordan was trying very hard not to laugh, only for fear of pain. Otherwise he'd be laughing right along side everyone else.

Jessie only let go when Donny fell backwards and she tumbled off doing a perfect somersault. Donny's cheeks flushed and he ran into the jungle to get away from everyone.

---------------------------------------------

"Are we almost there?" Charlie asked. Jack suddenly stopped ahead.

"What?" Kate asked coming up behind him. Adrian came behind her followed by Samina and Charlie. In front of them was the cockpit. Jack was the first one in followed by Kate, then Adrian.

"You know, maybe...someone should wait outside." Charlie said.

"Come on, ya big baby." Samina said dragging him in.

They all started climbing, but when Charlie was halfway up when he slipped and grabbed onto a young girl's shoulder. He was about to keep going when he heard a groan and froze.

"Um...guys...either this girl's a zombie or there's a living person in here." he called up. Samina slid down to where he was.

"Hey, Leah. Leah, wake up. Leah!" she started saying shaking the girl.

"You know her?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I met her in the airport. Leah, come on, wake up!" she kept shaking her until Leah's eyes opened.

"Wh...What happened?" she asked.

"Our plane crashed. Come on, let's get you out of here." Samina and Charlie unstrapped her and carried her down to the bottom.

Charlie groaned. "Now I have to climb up again."

"Aren't you Charlie from DriveShaft?" Leah asked with her eyes half closed. Charlie grinned.

"I like this girl!"

------------------------------------

_"Samina, you've been there for two weeks now. Are you sure you don't want to come home?" Aweek ago Samina would have said no and continue searching, but she'd given up hope of ever finding her birth mother._

_"Yes, Mom, I'll come home now."_

_"Really? Oliver, she says she's coming home!" Hannah called behind her._

_"You're coming home?" Oliver asked._

_"Yes, Dad."_

_"Good! It's about time!"_

_"Sammy! Sammy!"_

_"Hi Dane! Hi Mark!" Sam said._

_"Sammy are you coming home?" Mark asked._

_"Yep. You bet I am!"_

_"Good, cause Alana keeps stealing the TV to watch stupid shows like Hannah Montana." Dane whined._

_"I do not!" Alana shouted. Samina grinned. 'I guess my own family is good enough.'_

_-------------------------------_

_Ugh, why does it have to rain?_ Meghan thought running under the wing of the plane. It had started to rain only a few minutes ago and everyone was scrambling to find shelter.

A few other people joined her under the wing including Corey, Claire, Hurley and Cassandra. Natalie and Jessie with the help of Darren (okay, mostly Darren) had built a sort of shelterish thing for Jordan before the rain started and the four of them were huddled under it. Brad and Owen, and Katherine and Alice were huddled under another part of the plane. Donny still hadn't returned from his little trip into the jungle.

"How long do you think it's going to rain?" Corey asked.

"I don't know, it could be a while, which would suck ,I wouldn't want to be stuck under here for a long time, I get claustophobic, anyone else claustrophobic?" Cassandra said.

"Where's the doctor?" Meghan asked.

"Jack, Adrian, Kate, Samina, and Charlie went into the jungle earlier to find something in the cockpit." Corey told her.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go Corey." Claire said her eye gleaming.

"Why would I want to go to the cockpit?" Corey asked.

"Because of a certain someone or something we were discussing last night." The two sisters argued for a while and the rain continued to pour.

"Dude, is this rain ever gonna stop?" Hurley asked sitting beside Meghan.

"I hope so. I was going to try to make a shelter."

"I could help you with that." Hurley said with a shy smile. Meghan smiled back.

"Thanks. I'd like that." The moment was ruined by crashing noises coming from the jungle.

They all sat there dumbfounded. Cassandra tried to think of something to say, but for once words failed her.

"Oh crap." she finally said.

------------------------------------

"What was that?" Adrian asked hearing a crashing noise. Everyone sat there for a minute and it seemed to get quiet. The pilot handed the transiever to Adrian and stuck his head out the window.

The pilot was ripped out the window and blood splattered the window. Kate started screaming and Charlie ran out of the bathroom. The whole front section shook and fell down. The four of them ran over to Samina and Leah. Jack carefully picked Leah up and they started to run.

"Ow!" Adrian said as he tripped over a root. He realized his foot was stuck. "Hey! Guys! Help!" He shouted at them. Jack turned around to help him. The others ran on. Kate ran off one way, and Charlie was about to follow when Sam grabbed his arm.

"In here!" she said motioning to the banyan trees. They hid in them as Kate ran on.

Kate found another group of banyan trees farther on.

"Adrian! ADRIAN! JACK!" she screamed and started crying. When the crashing stopped she ran back and found Sam and Charlie getting out of their banyan trees.

"Where's Jack and Adrian?" Kate asked. Charlie shrugged.

"No idea." Sam said looking back to where they came from. They started walking until they came to a clearing.

"What's that?" Sam asked pointing to the ground. Kate picked it up. It was a pilots badge. Sam looked down into the water and gasped.

They all looked up. "What..." Charlie started.

"It's the pilot." Jack said coming into the clearing still holding Leah. Adrian followed behind him.

"Guys. What could do something like this?" Charlie asked.

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Okay, here's some stuff I forgot to put on the form. **

**Sawyers Nicknames: **

**Strengths: **

**Caves or Beach: **

**Jack or Locke: **

**--**

**And I'm also curious what ya'll think of some of the characters. I'll have about three people each chapter.**

**Donald:**

**Samina:**

**Cassandra:**

**Oh and a preview:**

**--**

**"What the heck is a freakin' polar bear doing in the jungle?" Brad asked.**

**--**

**Corey slips on the cliff and starts to fall.**

**--**

**Donny looked up to see a little kid stuck in a tree.**

**--**

**A man punches another man in the face**


	9. Corey and Claire Littleton

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!**

**Recap: They found the transiever and the pilot died. They found Leah in the front section, but she's unconcious. Donny ran off into the woods and still hasn't come back. Now on to the chapter!**

**Also thank you to everyone who took the time to review: Elyad, Golden-Black Dragon, DiorNicole, NattAttack, Jac Danvers, Mia lovely, Homely, BloodMoonRising, and GuitarHeroLost. You're reviews are what keep me going!**

**Centric: Corey and Claire**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Donny yelled kicking a tree. He knew he had completely overreacted back there and he also knew the consequences. He had been wandering around the jungle for a while now.

_'I should probably be heading back now.'_ he thought when he heard crying above him. He looked up to see a little kid up in the tree he had kicked. The kid was still strapped to the plane seat.

"Hey! What's your name?" he called up to the kid.

"Ch...Christopher." the boy answered in a shaky voice. Donny realized that Christopher was soaking wet from the rain.

"Ok, Christopher, just hold on tight, I'll be right up!" Chris nodded. Donny grabbed the bottom branch and started hauling himself up. It took only a few minutes to get up to the frightened boy.

"Ok. Are you alright?" he asked. Chris nodded. "Ok, let's get you out of here." He unstrapped the boy and held on tight to him as he carefully climbed down the tree.

When they got to the bottom Donny checked the kid over. "Come on let's get to the beach." Donny took Chris by the hand and led him through the junlge. Right before they got to the beach, Donny let go of Chris's hand and started walking ahead. When they got through the trees a few people started staring. Donny's face automatically hardened.

---

"Hey, Brad? Didn't you say you have two kids?" Corey asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is that one of them?" Corey pointed to the trees. Brad and Claire turned around and Brad took off running. He grabbed his son in a hug.

"Chris! Where have you been, I was worried about you!" he said.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Chris said hugging him back.

"You're welcome." Donny muttered.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Brad said leading Chris away.

"So did you threaten the kid?" Donny turned around.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know a single kid who would willingly follow you." Ethan said.

"Well, that explains it. You don't KNOW anything."

"I know that you're all talk. You're probably not even a doctor. You're just saying that so people will respect you. Which they don't. I bet..." Whatever Ethan was about to say was lost when Donny punched him in the face. Everyone gathered around to watch them fight. A few people tried to step in, but gave up quickly.

"HEY!" Jack yelled. Ethan and Donny scontinued to fight and Sayid and Darren grabbed them. They glared at eachother.

"Ok. We found the tranciever, but it doesn't work. Can anybody help?"

"I believe I can." An Arab man said stepping forward.

"Yeah, so we're going to trust this guy?" A blonde southern guy asked.

"Yes." Samina said simply. A few people turned to look at her and the group that came from the cockpit. The first thing everyone noticed was unconcious girl that Adrian was carrying.

Jack handed the transeiver to Sayid and took Leah to the covered area where Jordan was. Donny followed shooting a look at Ethan.

---

"Hey, Darren, right?" Darren looked at the pretty blonde sitting near him. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Didn't you say you were a surfer?" Shannon asked him looking down the beach.

Darren grinned. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, there's a surfboard over in those trees." Darren followed her hand and found himself staring at his prized possesion. He turned back to her and grinned. She smiled back.

---

"Hey, we're going into the jungle to try the transeiver, wanna come?" Darren turned around holding his surfboard to see that Corey had been the one to speak. Sayid was standing next to her.

"Sure." A little ways away they heard Boone and Shannon yelling at eachother. Shannon came stomping up to them.

"I'm coming with you." Shannon said.

"No, you're not, Shan." Boone said.

"Yes, I am." She growled at him. "Are you going?" she asked Charlie who had just walked up.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes." she said.

"Then I am definately going." Charlie said smiling. Corey groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We're going too!" Samina shouted running up with Jessie behind her.

"You're are too young." Sayid said.

"If your going to let Shannon come, you should let them." Boone said coming to their defence. Jessie smiled at him.

"Fine, anyone can come. Now let's go." Sayid said turning away. Shannon crossed her arms and walked forward after him. Charlie and Darren walked after them. Corey started to follow then scowled and let Jessie, Boone, and Samina go in front, Jessie and Boone standing a little closer than normal. They all trooped into the jungle.

**---**

_"Why do we have to go shopping with you again?" Corey grumbled to her mother as they drove to the store._

_"Because if you don't, your sister might run away again." her mother answered._

_"I was just going to a party!" Claire shouted._

_"So that's why you had two suitcases." Corey grumbled._

_"You're not helping!" Claire shouted glaring into the rear view mirror. Corey stuck her tongue out at her sister._

_"Claire, don't yell at your sister." Carol scolded._

_"Shut up! I hate you!" Claire shouted. Corey groaned. Not this again. This was really starting to get old._

_"You know what? I really hate you both! I wish both of you were dead!" Claire screeched. Corey looked up shocked. This was something new. But when she looked up, he only thing she could see was the truck flying out of nowhere. She didn't even have time to scream before it hit. The impact sent her flying into the drivers seat and she immediately blacked out._

**---**

"So you decided to tag along, huh?" Corey said as Sawyer stalked past her.

"I'm a complex guy sweetheart."

"What did you just call me?" she asked grabbing his arm.

"Sweetheart. You got a problem witht that Blondie?" Corey balled her fists and glared at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Charlie asked. He and Samina had stopped, letting the others go on ahead.

"It's none of your business!" Corey shouted and stomped after Jessie and Boone. Charlie stared at her.

"Sorry, Charlie." Samina said and went after the others.

"What was that about?" Jessie asked. Samina shrugged.

"Who knows? The southern guy was probably being a jerk like always." she answered. Boone nodded.

"That guy gets on my nerves." he muttered.

"I don't blame you." Jessie mumbled and Sam nodded.

--

"When are we going to get there?" Shannon whined.

"We still have a while to go." Sayid answered.

"Where exactly are we going?" Darren asked as he helped Shannon over a fallen tree.

Sayid looked up. Everyone followed his gaze and looked up. And up. And up. And up.

"Oh, bolluks." Charlie muttered.

"It's not that bad." Corey shot at him.

--

_Claire sat next to her sister, wondering if she'd ever wake up. It had been over a month now. Her father had come a week ago, but had already left. Thank goodness._

_Claire wondered what Corey would have thought of her father. She probably would have punched him by the end. The one thing she could say about her father was that she was grateful to him for paying the bills, even though Corey wasn't his daughter. She felt a tear roll down her cheek._

_"Corey, please wake up." she whispered. Corey lay there silently._

_"I'm sorry Miss Littleton, but visiting hours are over." the nurse told her going to check Corey's vitals. Claire nodded._

_"I'll be back tomorrow." she whispered._

_She had gotten to the end of the hallway when she heard a high-pitched scream. Claire ran to Corey's room as fast as she could._

_Corey was sitting up screaming while the doctors tried to hold her down. _

_she flailed around trying to get loose, screaming something like "their lying, their all lying!" Claire ran over and grabbed her sisters arm._

_"Corey! It's okay, their not going to hurt you!" Claire yelled. This seemed to register in Corey's brain and she calmed down._

_"C...Clai...Claire?" she rasped. Claire nodded and hugged her sister tightly._

--

"So who do you think they belong to?" Meghan asked. Adrian, Hurley, Cassandra, and her had been talking about the handcuffs that Michael had found in the jungle.

"Probably that southern guy." Adrian answered.

"Really? Because he went on that hike! What if he's a murderer or something? He could kill everyone on the hike! Should we go catch up with them and tell them?" Cassandra asked worried.

"No, dude, it's probably that doctor guy." Hurley told them.

"Who, Jack?" Meghan asked.

"No, the other one. The mean one."

"Donald." Adrian said nodding. "Yeah. He could definately be it. He's mean enough. And that whole doctor speech sounded like a load of BS to me."

"What should we do about it?" Cassandra asked.

"Well...we could interigate him? You know, like in the movies?" Hurley suggested. Meghan laughed.

"We're plane crash survivors, not detectives!" Hurley blushed.

"It was just a suggestion."

"We could look for clues." Adrian said jokingly. Cassandra brightened.

"Yeah, we could!" she exclaimed before taking off towards the "hospital".

"I was just joking!" Adrian yelled after her.

"I guess we should go help her." Meghan said. "Come on, Hurley!" Hurley and Meghan walked after Cassandra. Adrian shook his head and went to find Kate.

---

"Do you know what it is yet?" Katherine asked sitting next to Claire. Brad was sitting on Claire's with a sleeping Chris in his lap, and Natalie was watching Alice and Owen playing in the sand near them.

"No. But I have a feeling it's a boy." Claire said smiling and rubbing her bloated stomach.

"How can you have a feeling about that?" Brad asked.

"It happens. I had the same feeling with Alice." Katherine said gazing fondly at her daughter.

"How did you do it?" Claire asked her. Katherine turned around confused.

"Do what?"

"Raise her by yourself."

"It wasn't easy. Is something wrong?" she asked, seeing the discomfort on Brad's face."

"Oh, well, this isn't a really good topic for me." he said quickly. Katherine gave him a strange look, but nodded and turned back to Claire.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know." Claire admitted. "I was actaullay going to LA to give him up."

Brad and Katherine looked at her surprised.

"Really? But you seem so...connected with the baby." Katherine told her.

"Well, the father left me a few months ago. I don't think I could raise him by myself." Claire said. The three survivors looked out at the ocean thinking of their own seperate pasts. Natalie, Owen, and Alice looked up.

"What's going on?" Owen asked quietly. Alice shrugged.

"Their just being grownups." Natalie said. Owen frowned.

"I'm never gonna be a gwownup!" he declared.

"Me neither!" Alice agreed. Natalie just laughed.

"Why not?"

"'Cause Daddy's a grownup and he's acting wierd! Does your Daddy act weird Natty?" Owen asked. Natalie smiled sadly.

"Y...yeah, he does." she said looking sadly at the tent where Jack and Donald were working.

---

_Corey sat outside her sisters apartment waiting for her. When she finally came out she was laughing with her new boyfriend, Thomas._

_"Hey, Corey, Thomas was just leaving! Come in!" Claire said. Thomas nodded._

_"Yeah, I have to go or a job interview." Thomas said smiling._

_'Lie' Corey automatically thought. Ever since the crash, she'd seemed have this strange talent of being able to tell when people are lying. And Thomas was definately lying._

_'I wonder where he's actually going?' Corey thought._

_Claire waited until Thomas was out of sight, then opened the door for Corey to come in._

_"So, how are things going with Thomas?" Corey asked._

_"Great! Never better!" Claire said happily._

_'Lie.'_

_"We're really happy!"_

_'Lie'_

_"Nothing could make this day get better!"_

_'Lie.'_

_"Ok, Claire, what's really going on/" Corey asked. Claire stared at her, then sighed._

_"I...I'm pregnant." Claire told her._

_'True.'_

_Corey gasped. "You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted. Claire nodded._

_"I found out about a week ago."_

_"And you didn't tell me?" Corey shouted._

_"Well, I knew you'd react this way." Claire told her._

_Corey started pacing. "How...How...How could this happen?" she shouted. Claire nodded again and Corey saw tears come to her eyes. She stopped pacing, and gave her sister a hug._

_"It's ok, Claire. It's okay. I'll always be here for you."_

--

After a while the goup of hikers reached a cliff.

"Now what do we do?" Jessie asked.

"We climb, Pixie Dust." Sawyer said starting up the cliff. One by one everyone went after him. Finally everyone was at the top except for Jessie, Samina, and Corey.

Jessie grabbed onto Boone's hand and hauled herself up. A minute later Samina got to the top too. Just when she grabbed Sayid's hand her foot slipped. She got over the top, but a small rock broke loose and hit Corey's hand. She let go surprised and started to slide down the cliffside.

**Ok, bit of a cliffie at the end there! I actually didn't mean for it to be, the chapter was supposed to be longer. But I decided I just needed to post something.**

**And--should the next chapter be Brad or Adrian?**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile about Widmore Acadamy that I need. Thanks!**

**By the way, I'm proabably going to have more on the relationships than most OC stories have. I can't help it! I'm a romantic at heart! :D lol! Next chapter will be *crosses fingers* soon. I hope. I'll try!! Don't throw bananas at me like that! XD**


End file.
